


A Queen's Duty

by jkl789



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/M, Maledom/Femsub, Married Sex, Rough Sex, Verbal Humiliation, flea bottom fic exchange, flea bottom fics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-02
Updated: 2014-10-02
Packaged: 2018-02-19 14:08:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2391167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jkl789/pseuds/jkl789
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Queen Rhaella convinces King Aerys to do his marital duty in hopes of conceiving another child. It is not pleasant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Queen's Duty

**Author's Note:**

> For: wetwasteofagirl  
> Prompt fulfilled: aerys/rhaella, viserys's conception. what i'm looking for here is a good description of their level of discomfort together, and whether or not they try to make the best of it or are just completely disengaged while they fuck.

The old woods witch had said the prince who was promised would be born of her and Aerys’ line. Rhaella could not afford to be skeptical. If she did not believe in the prophecy, then the past sixteen years of her life had been sacrificed for nothing. As a sister, she loved her brother no more than she had to, and as his wife, she loved Aerys even less.

But she had been charged with the duty of being his wife and queen and in continuing the Targaryen line, and so Rhaella must needs do her duty, for what did she have but duty?

Down below Arthur Dayne told a jest and Jon Connington laughed as they waited for the grooms to finish saddling their horses. Rhaella could not see her son’s face, but she knew Rhaegar would only be smiling and even then only out of politeness rather than true mirth. He had been born in the grief of Summerhall and it had ever followed him, becoming part of his nature. He was a good and gentle prince, a son any mother would be proud to call her own, but his innate sadness broke Rhaella’s heart. She wanted nothing more for Rhaegar than a happy life, but it seemed more and more that her boy simply would not allow himself to be happy.

He was riding to Summerhall again. He visited those ruins as often as other young men visited brothels and taverns. Rhaella turned away from the window. Rhaegar would be sixteen on his next name day - and he was all the fruit that had been borne of her and Aerys’ union. She had suffered numerous miscarriages and stillbirths over the years, and Aerys’ visits to her bed had become more infrequent until he stopped coming altogether.

It had been nearly two years, she realized with a start. She and Aerys had not done their duty in the bed chamber in almost two years. That was no good. Rhaella felt a sense of shame and failure. Her duty was incomplete. She had borne a fine prince, yes, but she had not borne a princess for him to wed. And if tragedy should take Rhaegar young, what then? The Targaryen line would be extinguished.

She was already past thirty. There was no more time to waste. With a newfound sense of urgency and importance, Rhaella summoned a servant to take a message to the king.

 

“What is this about?” Aerys entered her solar scowling ungraciously.

Something inside her deflated, but she had been born and bred a princess so Rhaella kept her face and demeanor pleasant. “I only wished to enjoy your company, my lord.” She had never been able to bring herself to call him _my love_ , for they both knew it would be a lie.

He snorted and waved a hand at her serving women. “Get out, all of you.”

Ser Gerold remained at his post.

Aerys snapped his fingers. “You, too, ser. Wait outside.”

When they were alone, Aerys fixed her with a hard stare. “Now speak, woman.”

Rhaella took a sip of wine to calm her nerves and fortify her courage. “You have not done your duty by me in two years.”

“Why should I waste my time spilling my seed in a barren field?”

That hurt, but Rhaella pressed on. “If something should happen to Rhaegar, where would we be? We must have another child, to make sure that our line continues.”

“ _Now_ you worry about it,” Aerys said viciously. “Why did you not give me a daughter as well as a son like the pretty pair your friend Joanna gave Tywin?”

The mention of Joanna hurt, but not the way Aerys had intended. It hurt that she was denied Joanna’s company, that Tywin kept Joanna at Casterly Rock rather than bringing her to court with him. She could not blame Tywin and Joanna, though, for she, too, was not sure that Aerys would not dare to dishonor Joanna.

Rhaella swallowed her anger for the sake of her father and her grandfather and for the dragons who must come after them. She knelt and clutched Aerys’ hands. “Please, my lord, let me do my duty.”

“Very well.” Aerys pulled his hands away and seized her hair. He began unlacing his breeches one-handed. “Get me ready to _do my duty_.”

It was not the first time she had had to fellate him. When they were first married, a young man’s lust and the sight of her naked body had been enough to rouse Aerys’ passion. But then his passion for her faded. Rhaella still remembered her acute humiliation the night Aerys came to her bed but was unable to perform his duty.

He’d grown angry with her. “You’ll have to suck it,” he’d snapped. He’d forced her head down, and, ever dutiful, she’d opened her mouth and sucked until his manhood had lengthened and thickened.

Sometimes he spent his seed in her mouth or across her face, but she never dared to complain, even though it was seed that might have grown into another prince in her womb.

But no more. As Aerys began to exhibit signs of growing pleasure, Rhaella fought against the hands holding her head. She managed to free herself and scooted away so he would not simply grab her again.

“We must have another child, Aerys!”

He sneered at her. “What man would want that cold, dry cunt of yours? But you can suck cock passably well, my queen.”

She reached under her skirts and removed her smallclothes, then, still sprawled on the floor, she drew her skirts up and spread her legs, hoping it would provoke desire in her husband.

Aerys stood over her. “Let me see your teats.”

Rhaella unlaced her bodice and bared her breasts.

Aerys crouched over her and latched onto a nipple. He sucked hard, and pinched the other nipple even harder. It hurt, but it was the only touch she ever experienced other than her own touch, and so it was not without some pleasure.

She cried out when he bit her, but it only seemed to inflame him. He bit her again.

“You’re hurting me.”

He slid a hand between her legs and fondled her roughly. Rhaella shifted her hips, trying to encourage him to a particular spot.

Aerys drew back. “Not so cold and dry anymore, eh? You wanted a cock in you, that’s why you asked to see me. All this concern about having another child is just an excuse. You wanted to get fucked, that’s all.”

She wanted to spit in his face and tell him the truth, that she would sooner go celibate her whole life than lie with him. But she needed him to give her another child so she kept silent.

He put a hand around her throat and squeezed a warning. “Answer me. Tell me you want to be fucked.”

“I want you inside me.” Just words. They meant nothing.

“You want to be _fucked_ , say it!”

“I want to be fucked.”

“You want my cock in you.”

“I... I want your cock in me.”

Then, at last, he was shoving his _cock_ into her. He wasn’t gentle as he _fucked_ her; he’d never been, not even on their wedding night. But that was all right. The ache would remind her that she had done her duty.

“Whore,” Aerys swore at her, as he spilled his seed.

That, too, was all right. Let it quicken, she prayed. Oh, Mother Above, give me another son.

Aerys gave her a smile as he tucked himself back into his breeches and laced up. The smile was almost tender. The words that followed were not.

“That was good, whore. I may fuck you again tomorrow.”

Whatever it took, until they conceived another prince.

“Nothing would please me more, my lord.”

Queen Rhaella had the pleasure of seeing her husband’s smug contempt turn to surprise. He seemed unsure whether to be angry or thrilled. He settled for turning and striding away without another word to her.

Rhaella picked herself up off the floor and made herself as presentable as she could before summoning her maids. It would all be worth it when she had another little boy to hold in her arms. Give me a babe with a joyful spirit, she prayed. Give me a child who will laugh and smile and be happy.

Viserys, she decided, was the name she would give him.


End file.
